Electronic games have been popular for nearly as long as the existence of digital computers. System operators and users alike enjoy spending hours exploring imaginary worlds, slaying dragons, rescuing people, solving puzzles, and more. The earliest electronic games were text-based or “teletype” games that included such classics as Dungeon™, Adventure™, and Zork™. The games were played by reading printed text and typing in text. With the advent of video displays such as the Digital Equipment Corporation (DEC) VT-100™, the printer-based versions of the games quickly evolved into video versions. Players were able to read and enter text and see primitive video renderings of the virtual worlds described in the games. Electronic handheld versions of games also became popular. Early examples of such electronic games include Simon™ and Merlin™. These self-contained electronic games could be carried and played remotely by the user while away from a terminal.
Electronic games continued to evolve. With the widespread introduction of inexpensive digital hardware, powerful electronic games such as “arcade games” emerged. Games such as Pong™, Space Invaders™ and Pacman™ were widely played. Some of the arcade-style games were implemented with special hardware such as multiple CPUs, specialized audio, and video projectors. The games also used special input devices including steering wheels, dance mats, guns, fishing rods, and more. Other input devices have been added that closely resemble objects manipulated while playing the games. These devices include aircraft cockpits and automobiles, motorcycles, and animals, to name a few, and they permit the user to more fully immerse herself or himself in the gaming experience. Other gaming innovations include computer or “PC” games and console games. PC games are played on a personal computer and include interactive video and audio. Console games have further advanced the gaming experience with special audio and visual effects. These latter games are typically played using a wide screen television and a multichannel audio system. More recent gaming innovations include the addition of headphones, microphones, and video goggles. The video goggles permit the game players to engage in augmented reality and virtual reality gaming scenarios.
Likely the most exciting innovation in electronic gaming is the online game. This classification of game is played over the Internet, wireless networks, or other networks, and allows multiple players to interact within the game. The games are hosted on a game server or game site and can be played on personal computers, game consoles, and mobile devices. Many types of games can be played online including first-person shooter games, multiplayer games, strategy games, team games, role playing games, adventure games, and others. Some of the games include in-game purchases, hints, and more. The games are basic text-based games, video games, augmented reality (AR) games, and virtual reality (VR) games. The AR and VR games often include extensive graphics and audio tracks which together create substantial virtual worlds. Other games are based on social structures and merge the AR and VR worlds with the real-life communities of the players.